


tubbo is ok

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 7-9 cups of water for females, I care about you., Just tubbo centric, Or like if your intersex, Stay Hydrated, Tubbo-centric, and 8-11 cups of water for male, but stay safe, he will be ok, maybe 7-9?, no pedophila either pls, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just random google doc spill. It’s about tubbo, about how he will be okay. Even from hate, very short.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	tubbo is ok

Tubbo didn’t understand a lot of things, sure but he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t need the unnecessary comments of being dumb, for not being able to read.

To the beginning of his life, to this point, it had never been like this. He loved gymnastics, he loved back flips and coding. He understood all of it, to hacking clients, and how he was a bit different.

He loves talking, socializing, learning, about almost everything. Languages, Pyschology, Statistics, and a long list more.

Yeah, he was dyslexic. He wasn’t stupid, he saw those comments calling him dumb. He even has glasses to help him see better with dyslexia, so why did it keep going? 

He always felt this all time high sometimes and fell back down. It was always like this. Tommy was his best friend. They called each other everyday. 

Falling back down after a long high. He never learns to balance on his own. He can’t, he gets bored after one day of being alone. No one there, no one to talk to is boring.

Tommy was a huge asset in Tubbo’s life. To making a group chat together when they were so young, they never deleted it. It was history.

He knows all these things, analyzing. He has to understand that some people are born ugly. No heart, no worries, no matter. And he was not one of those freaks. Example: Donald trump. He’s a fucker.

He knew his fan base. They really loved him, even complementing his every move. He’s always reading chat, not responding back. What would he even say? These people are insiders. He couldn’t understand it.

Why? Why all these hate comments from not being knowledgeable. He just simply doesn’t understand, how some people can be so close minded? 

It will be fine. The new days will come, not everything matters in the future. The future isn’t important either, without a present, there’s nothing really to go off of that. Live for the future might be his brightest hope.

Living for the future, of those car rides with his friends, late at night. Those fun moments with Tommy, his best friend. His other friends he knew at school. Going into College is so huge, and he got to be apart of it. He missed them all. He had Tom, a family friend. He had his two sisters, and his family. 

He didn’t know the next, he couldn’t write it. He couldn’t build it. He couldn’t. 

He just kept going, even with the hate. And as you should.

**Author's Note:**

> “im so high right now, i am up so high.” -toby smith 20/20


End file.
